


Holucia

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Albergo una mort dins de les entranyes en el seu propi rumb, un focus apago acollint enyorances a on van haver sols, en el meu 𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗼 color de veu hi ha opacitat en esperances i enfonsament superficial.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Holucia

Albergo una mort dins de les entranyes en el seu propi rumb, un focus apago acollint enyorances a on van haver sols, en el meu 𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗼 color de veu hi ha opacitat en esperances i enfonsament superficial. Doncs el temperat i planer dolor és una confecció oberta en un cor ple de pecat expirat, càrrec de consciència que sol cridar a la nítida mort en els pètals virginals. La seva monotonia, el seu zèfir temperar en qüestió d'esperança i vigor ... (𝑮𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒓𝒅). Simplement "mandíbules" amb intrepidesa gust de boca al paladar, que en mi al·lucina una gran ramal a la gola, afegeixo aquí com a company en vida i infern; en clam quan les ànimes ballen desgraciades hucheando redempció en la circumstància.  
¿Escoltes meu udol ?, reclama la teva sepultura, reclama una dissort, una mort amb pagues d'indigència en amor. Va ser el meu carestia de voluntat, la meva principal fonament, gran pena.  
Palpo la meva memòria, sucumbir no és opció, en una despullada, a la nit siguem aquests que en les constel·lacions comuniquem una espurna d'afecció, et miraré quan la llum s'apagui la seva resplendor i sols creiem la dita de viure en el nostre mateix aquari. Des d'una altra terra et veuré, en altres cels buscarem amor, en la mateixa dimensió creiem el inexistent. Perquè ... Perquè el suïcida clama encara amb esquelets a l'esquena i necessita una tomba on morir i viure en el mateix horitzó, tu ets la meva llar.


End file.
